Cake By The Ocean
by anneshathagay
Summary: Sometimes, you have to dig deeper and look farther. You'll find anything can be possible.


**so this is a little thing i came up with after talking to a friend of mine...**

This is a story too crazy to even believe when you first hear it. It's confusing and will most likely give you a headache but at the end of the day, it does make sense. It is true.

If someone told you there was a connection between a group of girls starting off singing acapella in college and a group of women who commit crimes for the sake of money and sometimes, even revenge, you probably wouldn't believe it, right? But there is and this is what this entire story will be based around.

It teaches you not everything is exactly what it seems. Sometimes, you have to dig deeper and look farther than you're expected to. You'd be surprised at the shockers you might find. If something like this is possible, anything is.

The world is a crazy, weird place. Be smart.

* * *

Debbie Ocean and Mike Mitchell were once married. God knows what she saw in him at the time but it was apparently enough for them to have a baby together. That's how they got Beca.

However, what Mike didn't know is that Debbie was leading a double life as a criminal. But he's not dumb and he did eventually find out. He threatened to turn her in. Thankfully for Debbie, they came to a compromise. She had to agree to leave, never come back and never have any contact with Beca or else he would tell the police about her second life.

So, she left and Mike told their child their marriage just wasn't working out. It was really hard on Beca to process considering how young she was.

Meanwhile in Australia, Lou Miller and Fergus Hobart were a rather unhappy married couple on a trip to the US, touring their army base because they thought it would be fun and maybe the trip would help them reconnect in a way.

That was where Lou met James, an army member himself, and they had an affair behind Fergus' back. Claude Becker, who has a bad past with Lou which really took a turn when she dumped him, was visiting that same army base with his girlfriend Tammy because his young son Chicago wanted to check it out.

When Claude sees Lou making out with James in hiding, he decides to snap a picture just in case he could ever use it to his advantage in the future to help the man Lou left him for. Before they went back to Australia, Lou had sex with Aubrey's dad without protection.

Fergus noticed Lou had been nauseous most of the time and had been eating a lot once they had returned to their native home, so he suggested she take a pregnancy test. She did and it was positive. What Fergus didn't know is that it wasn't his. Lou gave birth to Aubrey and they raised her for 3 years.

At that time is when Tammy broke up with Claude and took their 3 year old daughter Chloe with her. That night, Claude got drunk and acted on instinct. He called Fergus' dad and told him about the affair, providing with evidence to back his case up of course.

Fergus gave his wife an ultimatum; either she gets a test to prove the child is his or she leaves and takes Aubrey with her while she's at it. Obviously, Lou packed up her bags and left with her child, leaving Fergus with their newborn Amy, relieved because she didn't have to carry this secret around anymore. Plus, Fergus was an amateur compared to her in terms of crime and was only holding her back.

Lou travelled back to the US where she met up with James and explained everything to him. He was surprisingly more understanding than she thought he would be. She went on and told him he should be the one to take care of Aubrey because her job requires too much out of her and she has some business to take care of.

Right after that, Lou met Debbie, fresh off a marriage herself. They talked and before they knew it, they were partners. Partners in crime among something else.

Back in the US, Daphne Kluger was popular growing up in high school. But everything came crashing down on her and she ended up getting knocked up at 16 by a guy who didn't even bother to stick around and lend a hand. Because of the pregnancy getting out, she lost all her friends and was the school loser.

When she couldn't hide it from her parents anymore, she decided to tell them. They didn't take it well. Her father was prepared to kick her out but her mother stepped in and gave her a choice; either she gets an abortion or puts the baby up for adoption. Daphne came from a rich family and her dream was to become an actress. They would definitely help her get there if she got rid of the baby which is better than if they got rid of Daphne. She'd have nowhere else to go.

So, Daphne went through the entire pregnancy and gave birth to Stacie before having the nice Conrad family adopt her. Everything went back to normal soon after.

Somewhere else lived Katherine Junk, Debbie's sister. Clearly, no one knew about that part.

She did not want to be apart of a family of criminals and only wanted to lead a normal life, contrarily to her siblings. She cut off contact with the whole Ocean family, even going through the process of having her last name changed.

Katherine went to college at Barden University, got a good education and even left her mark in the Bellas acapella group, then got married and settled down before having her baby Emily.

* * *

No one expected any of this. No one expected it at all.

If you thought that was insane, just wait till you see what happens next. There's way more to even this than someone might think.

Everything is related.


End file.
